<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cold Americanos |Beomjun/Yeongyu| by mae_flowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689926">Ice Cold Americanos |Beomjun/Yeongyu|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_flowers/pseuds/mae_flowers'>mae_flowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Childhood Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Coffee Shops, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance Instructor Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Iced Americanos, Jung Hoseok Owns a Dance Studio, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Slow Burn, Summer, Summer Love, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, alternative universe, americanos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_flowers/pseuds/mae_flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like an americano: bitter, sweet, and always left him craving for more.<br/> <br/>or</p><p>Choi Beomgyu keeps falling in love with his best friend and iced americanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bedroom windows were open allowing for a soft summer breeze to past through the bedroom. There lying on the bed, was a teenager boy with his eyes closed listening to the mixtape that his best friend gave him three years ago on repeat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still remembers his utter disappointment that his best friend and him couldn’t spend their normal summer hanging out with each other until the start of school year, that year his best friend and his family were going out of country. So in return instead of spending the whole summer like they planned too, his best friend gave him this mixtape filled with all their favorite songs and his favorite songs so he wouldn’t be lonely and now here he was constantly thinking about his best friend as he listened to mixtape for what seemed like the 1004th time. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey BG I know you’re in here.” The familiar voice said playfully but he ignored it and the sound of his bedroom door opening.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that he was tossing something to the side, maybe a bag nor when the weight of his bed shifted.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you can stop pretending you’re asleep, I know you’re not.” The voice teasingly taunted him and he bit his lip in order to not to smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, he opened up his eyes to meet his best friend. “Hey hyung.” Beomgyu smiled as the older boy helped him up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s up?” Yeonjun asked as he lied back down on Beomgyu’s next to the smaller boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing much, I’ve just been inside.” Beomgyu said. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, I’ve been the same. Oh I need your help with something.” Yeonjun said a smirk on his face as he sat up making Beomgyu slightly worried. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... okay what is it?” He asked the faded blue haired boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to dye my hair.” Yeonjun smiled as he got off the bed and held out a box of hair dye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you got your haired dyed professionally?” Beomgyu asked as he followed Yeonjun to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Defined professionally. I normally have Huening Kai help me but he said he was busy. I swore he said he was baking some bread. Anyway that left me only one option because we all know that Taehyun will say no and plus I get to spend time with my best friend.” Yeonjun smiled and Beomgyu nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay but if I mess up your hair that’s on you for trusting me.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So two and half boxes of hair dye, a whole bunch of cursing and yelling later the two teenagers manage to finish their project and somehow they didn’t mess it up. Sure it wasn’t the best job ever, but Beomgyu was proud of himself, he managed to dye his best friend’s hair and not ruin it. Sure, he added to Yeonjun’s hair damage but the two tone color was slightly impressive especially coming from an amateur dyer like Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... how is it?” Beomgyu asked as Yeonjun came out of the shower his clothes slightly clinging to him as he dried his hair with a towel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not bad Choi, maybe you should pick up hair dying.” Yeonjun said tossing the towel to Beomgyu who tossed it to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, I know a great place that serves some great americanos.” The blonde said causing the younger to get up quickly and follow the older. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two walked in silence with the occasional sound of Yeonjun cracking a dad joke which Beomgyu found unamusing. However, they reached the shop that Yeonjun praised endlessly allowing Beomgyu to escape once again from an overused joke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ordered their americanos and once receiving them went outside. Beomgyu wanted to say something but he couldn’t think of anything, so he just sipped his coffee slightly cringing at the bitterness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bitter for you?” Yeonjun asked an amused smile on his lips as he looked over at Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, slightly but nothing I can’t handle.” Beomgyu answered before sipping more of the strong drink and cringing once again causing Yeonjun to laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here.” Yeonjun stopped and took Beomgyu’s drink adding part of a packet of sugar then passing the drink over back to the younger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Beomgyu smiled and sipped the slightly sweeter version of the bitter drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look BG, I need to run I promised Hosoek hyung that I will teach the beginner class today at the studio. I’m sorry I have to dip on us so early, I promise. I’ll make it up to you.” Yeonjun said as he quickly looked to glance at his phone slightly panicking at the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I got it. Go YJ before Hoseok hyung moves you down to the intermediates. I’ll be fine and I’ll text you later.” Beomgyu slightly teased nodding his head as Yeonjun gave him a thankful smile before dashing off in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Beomgyu was all alone again as he watch his best friend fade into the distance. There was no point of him standing there like an idiot all by himself,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so he decided to make his way home alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he got home he instantly made his way to his bedroom after greeting his mom. Placing on Yeonjun’s mixtape that was made especially for him, Beomgyu placed his americano on the nightstand and lied back down on his bed. The like americano on his nightstand, Yeonjun knew how to brighten up his day but the moment the older left he was left with the slight bitter aftertaste of wanting him to come back. Sighing, Beomgyu sat up and took another sip of the americano as the next song started to play. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi and thank you for reading! This is my first Beomjun/Yeonjun fan fiction and I honestly been wanting to write one for a while. So if you can please leave feedback that will be much appreciated! I’ll try to update this once a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu wasn’t very sure how attending and helping Yeonjun at dance camp was making it up to him. If he had his way he rather spend the whole day in the record store listening to countless of records and debating whether which song off an album was the best, but instead he was dragged out of his house and was now sitting in Yeonjun’s car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car wasn’t the worse, sure it could’ve been in better condition by the time Yeonjun got it, but from hours of laboring away as he taught at the studio it was perfect enough for the both of them. The car held so many memories from the time they spent the whole day at an amusement park to the time where they almost crashed the car because they were screaming lyrics to a song causing Yeonjun to be distracted and almost run into a tree which then prompted Beomgyu to always tell Yeonjun to keep his eyes on the road. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Beomgyu was sitting in the car not knowing if he should be mad at his best friend for tricking him into helping him again or should be pleased because he was with his best friend. So after a minute internal debate with himself he decided to </span>
  <span class="s1">be mad at Yeonjun. Crossing his arms and pouting at Yeonjun, he crossed his fingers hoping they can make a quick stop at the music store. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look I know this wasn’t what you expected but I’ll buy you an americano after, I swear.” Yeonjun said as he glanced at Beomgyu feeling guilty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eyes on the road and you better or I’m not letting you inside my house for a week.” Beomgyu fake threatened earning a laugh from Yeonjun who pull into the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the car was parked, Beomgyu got and stared around at the plaza. Hope World Studio was a relatively a small studio, but to be honest it was small town.</span>
  <span class="s1">Located in a small plaza and only a block walk away from the local record store, the small dance company founded by Jung Hoseok was the best one in the city. Known for producing talented dancers, there was a long waiting line just to get in a class itself and that’s not including the even longer line to be taught by one of it’s three amazing dance instructors. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking inside the studio with Yeonjun, Beomgyu quickly looked around the reception area. It was small waiting area, but in the middle of the room was a huge desk and sitting in the middle of the desk was a very familiar face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Yeonjun-ah, I see you brought little cutie Beomgyu with you too.” Jimin smiled as he placed down the magazine he was reading. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Yeonjun smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Jimin-ssi.” Beomgyu greeted the older boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh please Beomgyu-yah you’ve been here enough to drop the formalities and Yeonjun Hoseok and Jeongguk are in studio 3 with the little ones and we’ll know they could use a break. I taught those little cute devils this morning and i’m still worn out, and I’m sure those two can need a break.” Jimin said sighing dramatically as he recalled the event from this morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay hyung, I got it.” Yeonjun laughed before opening the door to the hallway allowing for Beomgyu to enter in first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu silently followed Yeonjun down the hallway to the studio where all music and loud speaking of counts could be heard through the door. Yeonjun opened up the door and there stood Hoseok in the top of the room leaning against the mirror counting the beats for around ten children their ages differing from an age span fromthe youngest looking around 5-6ish to the oldest who looked about 10-11ish. Dancing along with children was Jeongguk, only a couple years younger than Hoseok, he was one of the best dancers and instructors in the studio,but one look at the college student you can tell he was exhausted and needed a break. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry to interrupt hyung but Jimin hyung told me to relieve you two.” Yeonjun said as soon as the music ended and Beomgyu swore he never saw anyone look so relieved than Hoseok and Jeongguk at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah thank you Yeonjun. Okay class Yeonjun will pick up and finish what we started so please give him your full attention and place on your listening ears.” Hoseok told the class who rushed over to Hoseok and Jeongguk half were begging for them to stay and the other half were thanking them as they hugged the older men. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much and good luck Yeonjun-ah, you’re going to need it with them today.” Jungkook slightly joked as he placed as hand on his shoulder before bowing to Beomgyu who did the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the door closed, Beomgyu could suddenly feel multiple pairs of eyes on him making him want to curl up in a ball in the corner. Yeonjun however had a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay everyone this is my friend Beomgyu and he will be helping me today.” Yeonjun said placing a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder as the class waited for Yeonjun’s instruction. “Now everyone we’ll get started after a quick water break.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu instantly felt a moment of dread as ten children rushed towards the back of the room grabbing their water bottles and Yeonjun went to the front to stretch. It wasn’t a big deal for Beomgyu to dance, he’s done it plenty of times because Yeonjun dragged him to his dance class or taught him some moves at home. Otherwise, Beomgyu preferred to watch instead and now he was going to be helping Yeonjun with children who can dance better than him. This is not what he signed up for and Yeonjun better fine a way to make it up to him than a simple americano. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So what seemed like a lifetime but actually 3 hours Beomgyu was finally free from Yeonjun’s hold. Sure, he found all the children extremely cute and adorable but 3 hours of straight dancing with little breaks was exhausting especially when all of them never seemed to tire out easily. Lying down on the ground, Beomgyu closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Yeonjun said slightly disturbing Beomgyu’s moments of peace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Beomgyu said back hearing Yeonjun go down on the floor joining him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for helping me out, the kids absolutely loved you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh all in days work but you owe me big time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I know. I was hoping all those little cute faces were enough for you to forget a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were but all that dancing made me remember. This is way more than one americano worth hyung.” Beomgyu said opening his eyes and rolling over to face Yeonjun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know but you were great.” Yeonjun smiled as he face his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...Can we go get our americanos now?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t, I still have to help Jeongguk and Jimin hyung with the intermediates before my class, but you can.” Yeonjun sat up and dangled his car keys in front of Beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung just because I passed my driver’s exam doesn’t mean I can drive by myself. </span>
  <span class="s1">My dad doesn’t even let me drive alone still,why would you let me drive your car?” Beomgyu sat up quickly looking at his best friend like he’s insane. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gyu, you’ll be fine. Here you’ll take my car and I’ll you some money so you can pick us up both americanos.” Yeonjun said tossing Beomgyu the keys and getting up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeonjun I don’t need your money...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beomgyu look I feel bad that I can’t buy an americano in person so at least allow me to pay.” Yeonjun handed him some change. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll try not you crash your car.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That will be appreciated and while you’re out if you can pick up something to eat too. Thanks Beomgyu you’re the best.” Yeonjun smiled at the smaller younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu nodded and waved goodbye to Yeonjun before leaving the studio. He made his way down the hall into the reception area where Jeongguk was chatting with Jimin which looked more like awkward flirting. He quickly said goodbye to the two and promised he will be back before leaving the dance studio and getting inside Yeonjun’s car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt weird that he was driving by himself but he managed. He quickly went inside the café that he and Yeonjun went to the day before and picked up two iced americanos before making his way to a convenient store to pick up some food. Beomgyu walked through the isles of the store not sure what the get and also slightly cursing Yeonjun for making him do all of this alone. Wanting to go back quickly, Beomgyu grabbed the closest thing on the self and payed for it. Getting in back in Yeonjun’s car he turned on the radio listening to whatever song was playing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once back in the studio and returning from his adventure alone unscathed, Beomgyu made some jjapaghetti and sat down on the floor in the corner of the studio where Yeonjun was. Yeonjun would occasionally join him eating some of gimbap and jjapaghetti and drinking the americano that Beomgyu bought. Throwing away the trash, Beomgyu sat down and sipped his americano ignoring the bitterness as he focused all his attention on the blonde with yellow tips dancing like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi i hope everyone is enjoying their day! i hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please leave feedback that will be much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If there was anything more consistent then Beomgyu and Yeonjun spending their summers together it will be Huening Kai’s enforced meetings that happen at least once a week and if a serious crisis happened it will be twice a week. Deemed baby and maknae of the group which consisted of four people, Yeonjun as the childish oldest, Beomgyu as the one that will start something or join something that can go extremely well or extremely bad and Taehyun the most reliable, reasonable one of the all, has enforced that they shall all meet at least once a week during the summer for fear that he will forget their faces. Not wanting to get on the bad side of Huening Kai, Beomgyu sad a pitifully goodbye to his bed and headed in the direction of internet café the youngest insisted they should check out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu grumbled as he made his way to the café slightly cursing Kai for making his wake up this early, but in the end he still loved the boy who he meet in middle school even if he’s taller than him. Opening the door to the café, Beomgyu swore if the boy did not have a good enough reason for making him wake up early just to check out café, he would steal one of the many plushies that he owned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t very hard to find Huening Kai especially when he was waving and shouting Beomgyu’s name. Smiling, Beomgyu walked over to the younger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Beomgyu hyung.” Kai wrapped his arms around the smaller older boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Kai.” Beomgyu hugged the younger boy before letting go and sitting down in an empty chair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So where’s Yeonjun hyung? I thought he’ll be here with you like always.” Kai asked siping some of his grape flavored slushie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He had to help out at dance camp.” Beomgyu said playing with his fingers. “Where’s Taehyun?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said science camp but I don’t believe it.” Kai said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. So what have you been up too since you insisted I woke up early to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, 1 in the afternoon is not early and I’ve been baking.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes 1 is early when you stay up all night practically and Kai are you feeling okay, you can barely bake or cook or do anything heavily related to the kitchen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I am and I can so bake, I made some bread the other day and it turned out semi decent.” Beomgyu raised a brow not believing the boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay half the loaf was burnt. There, happy?” Kai asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess, I’m proud of you not burning down the kitchen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, so how’s the photography job going?” Kai asked sipping his slushie in a slightly sassy way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s an internship and it’s going, I haven’t done anything major yet. All I’ve been doing is editing photos.” Beomgyu sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you’ll get there soon.” Kai smiled and squeezed Beomgyu’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Hyuka.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu felt his phone vibrate and he quickly pulled it out. Smiling he quickly responded to the text that Yeonjun sent him, not bothering to notice the boy in front of him facial expressions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So was that Yeonjun hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he has the rest of the day off and wants to meet up.” Beomgyu smiled. “You’re always welcome to join us, hyung won’t mind at all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weeeell I would, but I got somewhere to go after this.” Kai said and Beomgyu nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, but if you ever want to join the offer still stands. Bye Hyuka, I’ll see you soon and text you later.” Beomgyu got up and hugged the younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye hyung have fun with Yeonjun hyung and you better text me back!” Kai said before letting go of Beomgyu and watching the boy leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting back down and finishing his slushie, he couldn’t help but to remember the smile on Beomgyu’s face once Yeonjun texted him. This wasn’t the first time he noticed this kind of smile from the older boy, it normally happens whenever Yeonjun was near or mentioned; and boy Beomgyu had it bad for Yeonjun only if he just knew. Smiling to himself the tall teenager left the café and starting walking to where he needed to go thinking of the perfect plan to set Beomgyu and Yeonjun up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu entered in the small, but familiar record shop. It was an extremely comforting place with its relaxing atmosphere and abundance of records allowing Beomgyu to expand his music taste. Standing in the corner it wasn’t hard to spot the blonde who was currently dancing with some headphones on, so Beomgyu made his way to his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey YJ.” Beomgyu said tapping the shoulder of his best friend who had the music on too loud and his back towards him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh BG.” Yeonjun said shocked as he ripped off the headphones slightly startled because he wasn’t expecting his best friend to be right there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you listening to?” Beomgyu asked as he looked through some albums. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh just an artist the Hoseok hyung recommend.” Yeonjun shrugged and shifted through some albums. “How was Kai?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The usual only he’s baking now and slightly upset that I was the only one that showed up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s nice, how come Taehyun didn’t go?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyuka said he had science camp which would sound believable to Kai. I’m sort of jealous that I couldn’t come up with a good excuse to miss today, I was enjoying my sleep. Anyway how was dance?” Beomgyu asked as he pulled out an album. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The usual only the little ones missed you. All I kept hearing was ‘Where’s Beomgyu hyung?’ ‘Where’s Beomgyu oppa?’ You’re quite popular now Gyu I’m jealous.” Yeonjun teased as he looked over to his best friend who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah right. I’m going to pay for this and after do you want to get some americanos?” Beomgyu asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, glad you’re starting to like them.” Yeonjun smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh it’s growing on me Choi.” Beomgyu said before making his way to the counter to pay for his the album. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he payed for the album, Beomgyu left the store with Yeonjun. It was a quick walk from the record store to the café. There like always the two ordered two iced americanos and Beomgyu swore they’re starting to become usuals especially when the person taking their order already knew their order. Grabbing a straw, Beomgyu walked over to where Yeonjun was waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want to go to the park?” Yeonjun asked as the two stepped outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure why not, we have nothing else to do.” Beomgyu shrugged sipping his americano not after he added some sugar to it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two quickly ran back to Yeonjun’s car which was parked still at the dance studio and Beomgyu felt like he was dying during those couple last blocks until he reached the car. Eventually the car was unlocked and Beomgyu claimed his usual spot in the passenger seat. Yeonjun started the engine as soon as both of them were buckled up because safety was the number one priority especially when both did attended driver’s ed with an instructor who insisted they’ll sue them if they didn’t prioritize their safety first. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rolling down the window, Beomgyu let the soft summer breeze kiss his skin as Yeonjun continued to drive, the two sitting in silence. Park they were going to was on the edge of town and it was the very first place Beomgyu met Yeonjun. It was a bright summer day filled with laughter and sticky fingers from popsicles that left stains on their shirts and it was the start of a beautiful friendship for the two. Beomgyu who was too zoned out in his thoughts didn’t even noticed the fact the Yeonjun placed on some music. He didn’t even notice the Yeonjun placed on their mixtape. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey we’re here.” Yeonjun said breaking the silence as he parked the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already?” Beomgyu asked surprised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Yeonjun smiled and got out of the car, Beomgyu following his lead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two eventually sat down on a park bench sipping on their americanos watching different people go by. Only the sound of their mini conversations, children shouting and parents calling their kids, and animals were heard. It was the perfect way to spend the rest of the day with his best friend as they discussed everything to anything, recalling old memories and their plans for the upcoming school year. The two just stayed for the rest of the day until the had to go home, just enjoying each other’s company and their americanos. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we finally met Huening Kai! Don’t forget to tell what you thought of it, I hope you have a good rest of your day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of his most favorite spots in the whole entire town, was probably the quiet and quaint photography studio own by a sweet, elderly married couple. The studio was known for giving internships to local college students, so Beomgyu scoring a internship with them was extremely rare and important considering they don’t normally give out internships to high school students. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Beomgyu entered the studio greeting some of the other employees and interns. Beomgyu walked over to his desk and set his messenger bag on the ground. He turned on the computer and waited for it to load. After a couple of seconds, Beomgyu logged on and started working on editing some photos. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure Beomgyu absolutely loved his internship, but he was tired of editing photos especially after what seems like the millionth request for editing any blemishes for a person. What Beomgyu really wanted to do was to be behind the camera, but he knew he needed to build up his experience here so all he can do was wait and wish. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Choi you’re needed up front.” One of his seniors told him and Beomgyu nodded and made his way up to the front. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey BG.” Yeonjun leaned against the counter his infamous, playfully smirk on his lips slightly teasing the younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey YJ what are you doing here?” Beomgyu asked confused his eyebrows furrowed in confusion of why his best friend was standing in front of him despite him telling him earlier he had to work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was bored and you weren’t answering your phone.” Yeonjun answered as he flipped through the sample book. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well because I had to work idiot and I even texted you this.” Beomgyu sighed rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Opps.” Yeonjun smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if you’re not going to buy anything or don’t have an appointment you have to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m your best friend.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry but company policy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That policy is shit.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, I’ll gladly inform my manger of your opinion. Bye.” Beomgyu said as </span>
  <span class="s1">he slowly walked towards the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Fine! I’ll a stupid photo card or whatever!” Yeonjun shouted and Beomgyu turned back on his heel right around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Beomgyu went behind the counter. Yeonjun on the other hand looked slightly pissed off at the fact that he has to buy something to stay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what can I get you?” Beomgyu asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the cheapest thing you got?” Yeonjun asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, I honestly don’t know I haven’t been up here in the past couple months but you can get me more film.” Beomgyu grabbed a box of film and slightly waved it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeonjun slightly groaned when he saw how much it cost and ran a hand through his hair. Looking up, he knew he couldn’t resist the puppy eyed look Beomgyu was giving him and he gave in right away. “Fine, but I want your employee discount on it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal.” Beomgyu said before adding his discount and handing back Yeonjun his change. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So can I go in the back now?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess, but you better not get me in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when do I get you in trouble? It’s always you getting me in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeonjun last time we almost got kicked out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not my fault they don’t have a dance ready floor for photo shoots.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s the exact reason I’m not allowed behind the camera anymore, now hurry up before anyone sees you coming in.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beomgyu it’s literally two steps.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes as he entered the back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu shook his head before following his friend the back of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So a couple hours later, Beomgyu finally got out of the shop with Yeonjun on his lunch break. To be honest, Beomgyu was extremely surprised that they survived this long without being thrown out, especially since Yeonjun convinced him to have an impromptu photo shoot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enter the café, Beomgyu felt a wave of freshly grounded coffee beans hit him. It was slightly comforting as the two waited in line. As Beomgyu stood next to Yeonjun pretending to read the menu knowing perfectly well that both of them were going to order americanos, his hand subconsciously ended up holding the older boy’s hand. He didn’t noticed it until the two sat down with their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how is Taehyung?” Yeonjun asked as Beomgyu sipped his drink about the older college boy whom Beomgyu looked up to, the very one that sat next to him at work and helped get him his internship. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s good, he’s been really busy especially since he was invited to do some shoots around Europe. He said he’ll be back soon right before school starts.” Beomgyu said as Yeonjun nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you’ll be doing that soon.” He squeezed the younger’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Yeonjun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anytime. Just remember me when you become a famous photographer.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, I should be the one saying to you Mr. dance prodigy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww you flatter me, I think I’m blushing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up hyung.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes at his hyung’s dramatic behavior taking a sip of his ice cold americano. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I will.” Yeonjun smirked playfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then I think you should be an actor that this rate.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why thank you Choi. Wait, was that an insult?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know was it?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow the same playfully smirk that Yeonjun had early was now playing on Beomgyu’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you can be slightly annoying at times.” Yeonjun smiled as he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but you love me any way.” Beomgyu smiled as he finished his drink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeonjun smiled as he finished his drink. The two friends talked for a little bit at the café before getting up and leaving the small café. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the two walked back, well it was more like Yeonjun walking Beomgyu back to work, Beomgyu grabbed his headphones and offered one to Yeonjun. Yeonjun smiled and took placing in. Scrolling through his playlist Beomgyu hit the snuffle button and let a random song to come on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The eventually found themselves in front of the photography studio. As Beomgyu turned and faced the blonde, Yeonjun handed back the headphone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I got to go, I have a class to teach.” Yeonjun said placing both of his hands in his denim jacket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I have to go back and edit more photos. I’ll text you later though.” Beomgyu said slightly awkward as kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah of course. I’ll swing by your place later. Bye Gyu.” Yeonjun pulled Beomgyu into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye Jjuni.” Beomgyu said softly as he let go before Yeonjun got in his car and drove off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the older boy was well off in the distance, Beomgyu let out of small sigh as the smell of mint and Yeonjun’s cologne was all left of him. Placing on his headphones, Beomgyu caught the ending ending of Fools by Troye Sivan as his heart for some unknown reason was still beating fast as he entered the studio. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So when I first started this I thought I wouldn’t include all of bts, only to find out I was wrong and now have to edit my tags, oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’m just going to listen to Jungkook’s cover of Fools now. Don’t forget to leave your opinion, it helps me a lot! Thank you 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When most people hang out with friends, they go to the movies, hang out at parks or cafés and do normal things for their age. However that is not the case for Beomgyu or Yeonjun, instead their maknae’s idea of hanging out is having them be both test tasters along with their friend Taehyun. So walking to the boy’s house, Beomgyu can’t help but to worry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, we’ll live, I think.” Yeonjun said </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s reassuring.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, it will get pretty boring constantly having to hear you talk and not being able to respond.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touché.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So if you die and I live, can I have your albums?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brat.” Yeonjun playfully shoved Beomgyu to the side causing him to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But seriously, if that does happen I’m going to raid your collection.” Beomgyu smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess I’ll have to haunt you then because we’ll all know how lonely you’ll get.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s just plain out weird and stalkish, I don’t need your creepy dead body following me around.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu rolled his eyes and sticked out his tongue at the older, who quickly pickedhim up and started carrying him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put me down!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so until you change your bratty attitude.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you’re going to be caring me for a while.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fine by me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe forever hyung.” Beomgyu sighed dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m already stuck with you forever and if I have to carry you until we die, I’ll do it.” Yeonjun shrugged as he walked up the stairs. “Can you reach the doorbell?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Beomgyu reached his arm and pressed the bell alerting Kai that they were outside and waiting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two waited in silence and Beomgyu felt started to feel butterflies erupt in his stomach as he waited in Yeonjun’s arms. The sound of the lock on the opposite side was heard and Beomgyu wanted more than anything to leave, worried for what teasing he was going to get from the younger, but it was already too late to leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Yeonjun hyung and Beomgyu hyung.” Kai smiled as he opened up the door to the two older boys. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Kai.” Yeonjun smiled as he walked inside the refreshing air condition. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Beomgyu said softly as Kai gave him teasing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I already finished one loaf, but Taehyunnie refused to taste until you two came.” Kai explain as the three made their way to the kitchen where a red haired Taehyun was sitting and was on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds very promising.” Beomgyu said sarcastically causing Kai to glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be nice Gyu, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Yeonjun said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly, thank you Yeonjun hyung and be nice Beomgyu-ssi.” Kai said before sticking out his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yah! You brat!” Beomgyu scolded as he sat down on an empty chair next to Taehyun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung.” Taehyun nodded at Yeonjun totally ignoring Kai’s loud laughter as Beomgyu yelled at the younger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Taehyun.” Yeonjun smiled at the boy. “So why are even here Kai, there’s got be a better reason for you baking out of the blue.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s got a new boy toy.” Taehyun said bluntly earning a look from the taller that read I will kill you later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A what?” Yeonjun’s voice cracked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heard him Yeonjun, it’s okay it’s only normal for your child to catch feelings for someone.” Beomgyu patted Yeonjun’s arm comforting the older shocked boy who was starting at the youngest in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway that’s not important.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s talking to a giant bread loving rabbit.” Taehyun added. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we’re test subjects to see if we die or not just so Kai can give a rabbit more bread?” Beomgyu asked as he tried to process this information in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s enough. Okay gays less talking and more tasting.” Kai clapped his hands smiling at the older three who instantly felt a moment of dread for the what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remind me next time to help Kai with baking before trying anything of his again.” Yeonjun said as Beomgyu took a sip of his iced cold americano. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal, I’m really surprised how only half of the pieces we tried were edible.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same, but I still can’t get rid of the after taste of the third slice we had.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beomgyu rolled his eyes and continued sipping his americano as he walked with Yeonjun. The two eventually stopped at a cross walk. Just standing there slightly closed to the older boy made the younger boy’s heart jump around. As more people came making Beomgyu move closer to Yeonjun, he couldn’t stop his fidgeting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Yeonjun said softly and placed in a headphone offering the other one. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Beomgyu muttered as he placed in the headphone listening to the calming music. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually the two continued walking as they listened to music. Every song that was played was a song that was on his mixtape and Beomgyu felt instantly calmer. Their hands occasionally brushed against each other causing him to feel like what was like a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, we’re here.” Yeonjun said stopping in front of his house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already?” Beomgyu asked surprised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey don’t look so shocked, you’ll end up calling me five minutes later.” Yeonjun tease a boyish smile teased Beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you’re right. I’ll see you around hyung.” Beomgyu smiled before doing their secret handshake they made when he was seven and Yeonjun was eight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be waiting for your call. Bye Gyu.” Yeonjun smiled and waved at the shorted boy before walking down the street to his house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing the door and entering inside, Beomgyu slid towards the bottom of the floor and let out a loud sigh. His heart was still pounding as he unlocked his phone and scrolled through his list of contacts before pulling up Yeonjun’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, what are you doing to me Yeonjun?” Beomgyu asked as he started to call the boy, his cheeks slightly flushed, his chest pounding and his hand holding the ice americano the older one bought him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi sorry this is really late and really short, I just been really busy and super lazy. I’ll try to update some more this week.  Anyway I hope you enjoy this and don’t forget to leave feedback! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>